Containment Breach
by Galacto
Summary: 1st degree murderer is sent to an unknown facility only to unravel what has been hidden from the public eye. What will he discover?


Chapter 1: Meeting The Unknown

Subject D-349 POV

Click*

I rub my eyes as the bright light turns on in my face. I must've gotten little sleep because I felt extremely tired. As I lay on the cold bed I start to remember what happened before I got here. Here, here. Where am I? I finally remember that I was found guilty in a court case and was sent to death after being convicted of first degree murder."It was an accident!", I told them. I guess losing control of yourself doesn't mean it was an accident. But nevertheless, I find myself in a bright white room. I was starting to get impatient until I heard talking outside of the room. I heard numbers of some kind. Numbers? Are they using numbers to refer to something. I kept eavesdropping until I heard footsteps coming to this very door. I heard the door unlock and it swung open. I saw 2 men in weird suits, wearing what looks like ballistic vest and holding M4 Carbines. One of them started speaking,"You will be refered as subject D-349. My heart dropped when I heard this, especially the certain word "subject". Does that mean I going to take part in experiments of some kind. I didn't like the sound of it. He then said,"You will be needed right now, so follow us. If we do not recieve your full cooperation then we will have no choice but to terminate you, understand". All I could do is nod my head. I then began following them. This placed look like a Sci-Fi movie. Where exactly was I. So many thoughts run through my head. We go through a series of hallways and pass through what looks like a security gate. We enter a metal hallway which sends the chills down my spine. This place looked more sinister than before. When we arrive, one of them turns to me and says,"here we are, follow all procedures and instructions and you won't have to worry about anything. so, I began to walk in the direction they directed me to. There was a door with a label next to it. It showed a picture of a man in a hood wearing a mask with a beak. "SCP-049, OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID". What in the world did that mean. I entered the room which was much creepier. Another one of those men directs me to another room with 3 people wearing yellow jumpsuits, the same thing i'm wearing as I now realize it. The gate behind us closed and my heart began to race. There was a door in front of us, and there was someone in there. Someone I really don't want to meet. I hear a voice on the intercom."The experiment will now beg...". The intercom was interupted by blinking lights."There seems to be something wrong with the lights. So, just wait a few minutes until we settle the situation". I felt a little happy that something was postponing the experiment. A few minutes later the lights stopped blinking and I started feeling anxious once again."Sorry for the inconvinience, the experiment will now begin". I'm sweating now as the door slowly opens. I see the man in the mask from the label next to the door. He looks up slowly. My back is touching the cold metal gate behind me. He begins to stand up slowly. I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. I can tell the subjects in here with me are terrified as well. I'm already scared, but what makes my heart skip a beat is not that it can speak, but what he says."I am the cure". He begins walking toward one of the subjects with his hands reached out. All I can do is stand and watch. As his hand is inches towards one of the subjects the lights cut out and I hear a loud scream. For some odd reason, the door opens and I don't hesitate to leave until the second subject runs out and pushed me into the wall.

I see darkness.

It wasn't long until I hear these certain words followed by an erie alarm."The facility has been breached by euclid and keter class SCP. Any doctors and soldiers should seek the nearest safe zone. No one should attempt to leave the facility for your own safety. Any test subjects should be termin...

The intercome has been cut off.


End file.
